


The Boxing Bonanza

by izzywriting1



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywriting1/pseuds/izzywriting1
Summary: Romance and boxing...these are the ingredients for the perfect weekend. But when things get much more serious and secrets are kept, consequences and heartbreak follow.





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all! Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy it! I have written seventeen chapters so far, which I will share a chapter at a time on a day-by-day or maybe week-by-week basis until I catch up!

Abigail sat in her playing one of her video games when she heard a knock on her door.

“Enter”!  She said with a deep authoritative voice.  Her father, Pierre entered the room.  “Abigail?  Your mother and I are going out of town for the weekend.  It is our anniversary and we thought it would be nice to take a little trip together.  I hope you don’t mind that it will be just the two of us”.

Abigail didn’t even have to think about what her father just said and quickly responded, “That’s great!  You and mom certainly deserve a nice weekend together! 

Pierre smiled knowing that she would say something like that.  “If you like, you can ask one of your friends to spend the weekend with you and have a slumber party”.

Abigail gave her father a confused look.  “Dad, have you forgotten how old I am?  I don’t do slumber parties.  But, asking one of my friends over to spend the weekend with me does sound like fun”!  Abigail smiled and knew exactly what she wanted to do and who she wanted to invite over. 

That afternoon Pierre and Caroline loaded their car and hugged Abigail before heading out.  “Goodbye Abigail.  Enjoy your weekend and we will see you Sunday night when we get back”!

Abigail hugged her parents back.  “Bye mom!  Bye dad!  Have a great time!  Happy Anniversary”!  With that her parents drove off.  Abigail waited until they where gone and ran off to the store.

Abigail looked around to find what she needed for the perfect weekend with the perfect friend.  She walked down one of the aisles and found two pairs of boxing trunks.  “Nice!  I’ll get this dark purple pair for me and I’ll pick this yellow pair for my house guest!  Now to find some boxing gloves”!  Further walking down the aisle she found some gloves.  “Great!  And they have pairs of the same colors as the trunks I found!  This dark purple combo goes great with my hair color and the yellow goes great with my guest’s personality”!

Abigail made her way to the checkout counter and paid for her items.  With that, she made her way home and got on the phone to call her friend.  The phone rang on the other end until finally her friend picked up.  “Hello, this is Penny”.  Abigail smiled, excited that she was home.  “Hey Penny, this is Abigail!  My parents are away this weekend and I was wondering if you’re not doing anything this weekend if you wanted to spend it with me!  It’ll be just you and me and it will be fun”!

Penny thought for a moment and was unsure.  “I don’t know Abigail, I do have a lot of work to do to get the kids ready for next week’s school session”.

Abigail was not about to let her plan be ruined by something Penny could take care of in an hour.  She was one of the smartest people in Pelican Town and was the teacher for the children.  “Oh, come on Penny!  You don’t want to leave your friend alone for the weekend, do you?  Please!  It will be fun”!

Penny sighed, “Okay Abigail.  I could use a weekend having fun with a friend”!

Abigail grew more excited.  “That’s awesome!  You can come over any time!  Just one question.  You wouldn’t happen to have a yellow bikini top, would you”?

Penny was a bit confused by the question.  “Yes, I do.  Why do you ask”?

Abigail smiled.  “Nothing too big, but could you bring it with you?  I have a fun little activity for the both of us”!

Penny was now really confused.  “Okay, I’ll bring it.  I’ll be over in a little bit.  See you later”.

“See you in a bit Penny”!  With that, Abigail hung up the phone and jumped up excited getting everything ready.  Her room was wide enough for the action to take place right in the center of her room.  She opened one of her drawers and started rummaging around in it.  She rummaged until she finally found what she was looking for, a dark purple bikini top.  “Awesome!  Now I have everything I need!  This is going to be a fun two nights”!

 

 

 


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail's plan is set for a fun boxing match with Penny but will Penny agree to it? Find out in this exciting new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of The Boxing Bonanza! A plan is thought up and hopefully Penny agrees to a fun night of boxing with Abigail!

         Abigail had everything ready for a fun night with Penny.  She had her dark purple bikini top, boxing trunks and boxing gloves while Penny had her yellow attire.  “Oh man, this is gonna be so awesome!  It’s gonna be so much fun”!  With that, the doorbell rang.

         Abigail opened the door and there was Penny with a backpack on.  “Hi Abigail.  I brought some things with me along with that bikini top you asked about.  I still don’t understand what it is for”.

         Abigail smiled, “Oh you will see what it’s for soon!  Come on in!  I ordered a pizza and it should be here soon”! 

         Penny entered the house and she and Abigail walked into her room.  Abigail put the boxing gear aside for the moment until after they ate and she explained to Penny that she wanted to box.  “C’mon Penny, make yourself at home!  You and me are roommates for the weekend!  I’m excited, aren’t you”?

         Penny smiled, “I must admit that I am excited!  This will be a good weekend hanging out with a friend!  I’m looking forward to the fun we are going to have”!  There was a lot of excitement in her voice.  Abigail was getting really pumped up for the night’s activity.

         The doorbell rang and the pizza had arrived.  They headed to Abigail’s room where they ate and played some video games for a while.  Abigail’s plan commenced when she put a boxing video game in.  “This is one of my favorite video games!  I’m undefeated with everyone I’ve played against”! 

         Penny geared herself up for the game.  “This is exciting!  I’m ready for you”!

         Abigail sat and planned everything in her head.  “Okay, so I’m gonna let her win one match and I’ll win the other and that’s when the REAL match can begin!  What a plan”!

         The title showed up on the screen.  The game was called Boxing Bonanza.  The two girls picked their boxers and where ready for the match.

         Abigail had picked a female punk rocker boxer with outstanding stats.  “I always use this boxer!  She’s my main and I never lose using her!  Who did you pick”?

         Penny smiled, “I choose the female librarian boxer!  She seems to be the perfect pick for me!  Her stats are good and I hope that I will be able to win one match against you”!

         Abigail gave her a bit of hope, “How about we have three matches?  That way you have three chances to best me?  Does that sound fair”?

         Penny’s eyes lit up, “That would be great!  I know I’ll be able to win one of them!  Thanks Abigail”!

         The first match started and both girls gave their A-game.  The punk rocker girl that Abigail selected proved to be victorious in the first match.  Penny sat looking down at her defeat.  Abigail assured her that she had two more tries to gain a win which picked her right up.  Abigail’s plan commenced with her losing this match so she can issue a fun boxing match with Penny.

         The second match was on.  Abigail managed to knock down Penny’s character once before she made pretend to do bad for the remainder of the match.  Penny’s boxer, the librarian, was victorious.  “I can’t believe it!  I won!  But that means we are tied”!

         Abigail turned off the game which confused Penny.  “Yup!  We are tied!  Penny, have you ever boxed before”?

         Penny cocked an eyebrow at Abigail.  “I’ve read some books about it at the library.  It is an interesting sport but I’ve never tried it before”.

         Abigail was hopeful that Penny would at least accept her challenge for a friendly boxing match.  “Well, I’ve learned a bit of boxing from my father who used to box a long time ago.  I was kind of hoping that you would like to do a friendly boxing match with me.  It will be fun and it will be our third match to determine who is the best.  Call it a live action Boxing Bonanza, like the game”!

         Penny was unsure but then smiled, “Maybe a little fun match might be what I need.  I always bury myself in books at the library.  Alright!  Let’s do this, Abigail!  Don’t think that just because I’m a bookworm doesn’t mean I can’t throw punches”!

         Abigail was really excited.  “Okay!  Let’s head to my room and gear up!  I’ve got everything we need for this boxing match”!  She turned and gave Penny a flirty look, “I’m glad you brought that bikini top, because this match is going to REVEAL a lot”!

         Penny gave her a smile back, “Let’s do this”!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go! Penny has accepted and the next chapter will be a fun read for all of you...I hope! If you are enjoying this story, please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. This Ain't No Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is on and the girls are ready! They better be ready for a lot more when this fight is done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the girls are ready to swap some leather! This match will reveal a lot with Abigail and Penny, but what? Read and find out!

 Abigail opened up her closet and took out the boxing gear she had purchased that afternoon.  She laid out both sets of gloves and trunks on her bed.

         “I’ll give you a hint as the which set you’re gonna use,” Abigail said to Penny.

         Penny looked at her and put her hands on her hips, “Gee, I wonder!  Could it be the same color as the bikini top you wanted me to bring”?!

         Abigail gave her a sly smile.  “Oh, you figured it out!  Guess you’re too clever”!

They both laughed.  Penny took her trunks and headed to the door.  “Where do you think your going”, Abigail asked Penny.

Penny stopped and turned around, “I’m heading to the bathroom so I can change!  You apparently went through all this trouble to get the clothes for our match!  I might as well go change in the bathroom”!

Abigail motioned her to come back.  “We both have the same female parts, Penny.  We can both change right here”!

Penny stood and wondered for a moment and realized she was absolutely right.  She came back and took her shirt off along with her bra.  She then put her yellow bikini top on.  Abigail stood and stared for a moment.  “Wow!  She really is beautiful”!  She snapped back to reality and proceeded to put her dark purple bikini top on.

They both looked at each other and smiled.  Abigail motioned her look over to the boxing trunks.  “Ready to drop the drawers and put on the trunks”?  Penny smiled, “Oh yeah, I’m ready”!

They took off their shoes, socks and bottom clothes and began putting on the trunks.  Penny was getting a bit excited with the change in her attire.  “Wow, I’m usually dressed so proper!  This is what it looks and fells like to be athletic with some sex appeal”!

Abigail nodded in agreement.  “Oh yeah!  Nothing like a little friendly boxing match with a good friend”!  She stood there punching the air for a minute.  Penny stood staring at her and commented, “Speaking of sex appeal”!

Abigail looked at her and blushed.  “Well, I guess that makes two of us”!  They laughed until Abigail grabbed the yellow boxing gloves and handed them to Penny.  “Here you go, time to glove up”!

Penny’s eyes widened at the sight of the gloves.  “Wow!  I never knew how big boxing gloves where until now”!  She put them on and noticed that her hands where twenty ounces heavier.  “These things are huge”!  Abigail stared at Penny’s breasts, “That’s not the only thing that’s huge”.  Penny looked up at Abigail, “What do you mean”?  Abigail once again came back to reality, “Oh, what I mean is, my boxing gloves!  Dark purple and twenty ounces as well”!  She began to put on her gloves and was relieved to have found some way to change what she meant.

They where both gloved up and ready to go.  They stood at the center of Abigail’s room and put there gloves together.  Abigail got excited just hearing the gloves lightly hit each other.  Penny smiled at her, “Ready”?  Abigail smiled right back at her, “You know it”!  With that, they went to opposite sides of Abigail’s room and waited for her phone to chime indicating the first round.

Finally, the phone chimed and both girls came out of there corners with boxing gloves raised.  At first, all they did was punch gloves together throwing lefts and rights but not connecting to there bodies.  They circled each other giving one another a glare.

“Oh, look at that game face!  Not bad for a bookworm”, Abigail teased.  Penny confidently smiled, “Big words coming from someone who plays with toy swords all day”!  Abigail was shocked but didn’t let her guard down. 

She stood there watching Penny hop up and down trying to look like a professional boxer all the while watching her boobs bounce up and down. 

“Hey”, Penny yelled, “My eyes are up here”!  Penny ran towards Abigail and began throwing punches all over her.  Abigail blocked as many as she could, hearing the gloves hitting each other and echoing through her room.  She finally though out a punch that gently connected to Penny’s stomach.

Penny took a few steps back holding her stomach.  It didn’t hurt, but she wanted to make the match seem real.  “I barely felt a thing”!  Abigail looked at Penny and smiled, “Oh, you’ll feel something soon”!

Abigail’s phone chimed and the round ended.  Before going back to there corners they gave each other a hug.  Penny held on for a second longer liking the feeling and hoping it wouldn’t end.  She then let go and went to her corner.  She sat there and took off one of her gloves to get a drink of water staring at Abigail.  “What’s going on with me?  I feel funny and I don’t know why.  Ever since we changed clothes, I can’t shake my infatuation with her”!

The phone chimed for the start of round two.  Both girls walked to the center of the room and pressed there breasts together, glaring at each other with a smile on there faces.  Penny was blushing a bit. 

“Look at that red face of yours!  And I never gave you any punches to the face”!  Penny went nose to nose with Abigail, “No, but I certainly will”!  With that she took a step back and put her gloves up.  Abigail chuckled and raised her gloves up. 

Both girls circled each other and through punches at each other.  Penny gave Abigail a light right cross.  Abigail charged at Penny and gave her a left cross.  They both rubbed their hits and clinched with each other.  They grunted and breathed heavily do to how exhausted they were.  While in the clinch, Abigail though some punches to Penny’s back side.  Hitting her back and butt.  Penny started to grunt and began doing her own punching to Abigail’s back and butt until bother girls fell to the floor.  They began to roll around and try to put in any punches they could towards each other.

The phone chimed indicating the end of round two.  They both stopped rolling and just stared into each other’s eyes on the floor.  Abigail stared for a moment with Penny and gave her a playful punch in the cheek.  “Hey!  No fair”, Penny said as she gave her a playful punch back.

Abigail, still on top of Penny gave her a flirty smile, “I think that that was the best round we had so far”!  Penny smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, lets make this last round worth it”!  Before Abigail got off Penny she went in close and gave her a small kiss on her lips.  “I plan on making this round worth it!  Good luck”!  With that, Abigail got off Penny and went to her corner where she sat and got a drink of water.

Penny got up and was really red in the face.  She didn’t expect anything like this to happen but she was really fine with it.  “I was unsure that this night was going to be good”, she thought to herself, “I’m glad that I came and I’m glad that we have this house to ourselves for the weekend”!

Abigail sat in her corner and thought to herself how turned on she was.  “I never felt this way about anyone.  I know me and Penny have always been friends, but I didn’t think that we would be anything more!  Who would’ve thought that a friendly boxing match would show us our true feelings toward each other”!

The phone chimed indicating the third and final round.  Both girls bopped there gloves together and danced around throwing playful punches.  Penny threw a punch at one of Abigail’s boobs which made her grunt.  Abigail returned the punishment by punching one of Penny’s boobs.

Penny let out a small “uugh”, as she put her glove to her boob.  Abigail threw her gloves at Penny’s gloves and made her put her glove down as she clinched with her, pressing her boobs against hers and leading her to her bed. 

They bother dropped onto Abigail’s bed and they both still wrestled with each other.  Grunts, groans, and the echoing of the boxing gloves hitting each other or the girls.

Abigail was on top of Penny and she went nose to nose with her.  “How was your first boxing match”?  Penny was breathing heavily answered, “I love you, I mean, I loved it”!  Abigail sat up on Penny’s stomach, smiled and stated, “Oh, it’s not over yet!  We have another night of boxing ahead of us!  Tomorrow night will be another match!  What do you say we both hit the showers and head to bed”?  Penny pulled herself up with Abigail still sitting on her and passionately started kissing her. 

Both girls started kissing each other and taking their gloves and clothes off.  While Abigail was kissing Penny she managed to find the light switch and turned the light off and thought to herself, “This night just keeps getting better”!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding Ding! And this match is over! The winner is...both of them! Hope you all enjoyed the third chapter and more is coming soon!


	4. Good Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the fight, the girls are feeling really good! They decide to hit the showers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boxing match is done, now it's time for a shower!

As the sun rose the next morning, both girls laid in bed after a long, pleasurable night.  The sun hit Abigail’s face which caused her to slowly open her eyes.  She lied there for a moment then turned and looked to her left and smiled when she saw Penny still asleep lying her head on one of her boobs.

         She kissed Penny on her forehead which made her open her eyes.  “Good morning sunshine!  Sleep well”?  Penny looked at her and kissed her on the lips, “Not only did I sleep well, but had the greatest night of my life”!  Abigail smiled and embraced her, “C’mon!  Let’s go make some breakfast”.

         While in the kitchen, Abigail started making some eggs while Penny put some bread in the toaster.  Once the toast was down, she made her way to Abigail and rested her head on her shoulder while she watched her make some eggs.  “Wow, I feel really good!  I never expected that I would feel this good after even a fun boxing match!  Plus, I enjoyed our after fight we had in bed”!  Abigail grinned, “Same here!  You really gave me a workout!  After breakfast you and me should take a shower”!  Penny’s eyes lit up, “That sounds great!  Not only do I need to wash up, but ever since putting those boxing gloves on, my hands have been really sweaty!  But I must admit, that was fun!  I didn’t expect to enjoy myself so much”!

         With that, Abigail turned off the stove and the eggs where done.  Penny buttered the toast and they both had breakfast.  While eating, Penny asked a curious question.  “Abigail?  I don’t know why but I was getting really turned on while I was boxing you!  The sound of the gloves hitting our bodies, watching you boobs bounce up and down, even when you grunted with all the light hits we where doing.  I don’t understand why I feel this way”.  Abigail put her hand on Penny’s, “It’s simple Penny, you feel the same way I do.  You and me are in love with each other”. 

         Penny blushed but she knew it was the truth.  Last night while she was boxing with Abigail, she developed feelings that where more than just friendship, while watching her in action, she was mesmerized by her.  With that, Penny threw her arms around Abigail, “You are right!  I am in love with you!  I had so much fun with you last night that I can’t wait to do it again with you tonight too”!

         Abigail finished her food and got up from the table.  “Okay sunshine, let’s go take a shower”!  With that, both girls stripped down and they both walked to the shower.  Before getting in they got close and started kissing each other.  Once they where done, Abigail turned on the shower and they both got in.

         “Hey Penny, can you wash my boobs”?  Abigail handed Penny the soap.  Penny lathered up the soap in her hands, “Oh, it would be my pleasure.  Penny started rubbing the soap all over Abigail’s big boobs.  She squeezed and massaged them that Abigail had to lean against the shower wall because she felt so good.

         Penny handed Abigail the soap, “Now you wash my boobs”!  She gave her a wink.  Abigail smiled and started washing her boobs which made Penny fall right on Abigail who managed to catch her.  While Penny was holding on to Abigail for support, Abigail started rubbing her vagina which made Penny pleasurably moan.  While rubbing, she kissed her.  After a while, Abigail turned off the water and they got out to dry.  They wrapped themselves in their towels and made their way to Abigail’s room.

         While in Abigail’s room they dried off.  Penny looked at the boxing gear that was on the floor near Abigail’s closet.  “You know what, Abigail?  Since we are going to be boxing again tonight, let’s make this match a bit more interesting”.  Abigail cocked an eyebrow.  “How about tonight we box wearing the boxing gloves”?  Abigail was confused, “Penny, since we are boxing, we need to wear boxing glo………”, Penny put her finger on Abigail’s lips.  “You didn’t let me finish.  Wearing ONLY the boxing gloves”.  Abigail smiled from ear to ear and nodded.  This match was going to be better than last nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, do we have an interesting boxing match coming up in the next chapter!


	5. Clothes Off, Gloves On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny suggested that she and Abigail box naked this time. Abigail is more than happy to oblige her house guest! What fun will the two of them have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two girls only wearing a pair of boxing gloves! The perfect match commences in this chapter!

The Boxing Bonanza

 

A Stardew Valley fanfic by Izzyartistic1

 

Stardew Valley is owned by ConcernedApe

Chapter 5:  Clothes Off, Gloves On!

 

              Abigail and Penny spent the afternoon watching movies and playing videogames until finally it was time for their boxing match!

         Penny jumped up excitedly and threw her arms around Abigail, “It’s time!  Are you ready”?!  Abigail gave her a confident look and gave her a small kiss on the lips, “I’m always ready sweetheart!  C’mon!  Clothes off and boxing gloves on!  Let’s do this”!

         With that, both girls began taking off the shirts.  Abigail looked at Penny’s exposed boobs, “Hmm, looks like I’ve got some punching bags to let loose on this time”!  Penny walked up to Abigail and began rubbing her boobs, “They seem pretty soft, they don’t stand a chance with the punishment there gonna get”!  Both girls laughed and began taking off the bottom half of there clothes.  Both girls where completely stripped down.  Abigail threw Penny her boxing gloves, “Okay champ, it’s time to glove up again”!  Penny took the boxing gloves and began putting them on, “Naked boxing.  I never thought that I would come up with this idea tonight.  I felt like we needed this match to be a bit more exciting”!  Abigail took her gloves and began putting them on, “I can tell you, I am REALLY excited right now”!  Penny nodded in agreement.  She and Abigail walked to the center of the room.  Both their big toes pressed against each other do to them being extremely close together.  They both looked down and Abigail said jokingly, “I guess this is what they mean when boxers go TOE-TO-TOE”!  Both girls laughed at her corny joke.

         They both stood in the center of the room giving each other a flirty stare down.  There breasts firmly pressed against each other as they waited for the chime of Abigail’s phone to begin the match.  “Well, ready to touch gloves and come out boxing”, Abigail said to Penny.  Penny smiled and whispered into her ear, “I’d rather touch lips”.  With that, she began to tongue kiss Abigail.  They threw their arms around each other and didn’t stop until the chime sounded.

         When the chime sounded, they looked at each other and both had the look of determination on there faces.  They took there boxing stances and began the fight.

         Both girls had their gloves raised and circled around each other.  Abigail couldn’t stop staring at Penny.  She looked sexy in her boxing stance.  She quickly snapped out of it when Penny rushed up to her and pushed her up against the wall.  She held up her boxing gloves with one glove and she began pummeling her boobs with the other.

         Abigail moaned and grunted with each passing punch to her boobs.  Penny stood there and kept punching with a smile on her face, “I told you they didn’t stand a chance with the punishment they where about to get”!  Penny pummeled Abigail’s breasts until finally she broke free and gave Penny a punch in the stomach.

         Both girls took a moment with there pain.  Abigail put her arm over her breasts and Penny covered her stomach.  “Oh, that was dirty”, Abigail said with a smile on her face.  Penny gave her a smug look, “I told you they where gonna get punishment.  You should’ve protected them”!  Abigail regained her composure and put her gloves up, “Okay sweetheart let’s see how you handle…….”, her phone chimed ending the round.  She walked up to Penny and put her gloves on her hips, “This round might be over, but you better be prepared for the next one”!  Penny started bopping her gloves together, “Oh I’m prepared!  I want the round to start right now”!  Abigail smiled, “As you wish, beautiful”.

         She turned off the phone chimer and went back to the center of the room, “Now the match has no rounds!  Are you ready for the never-ending boxing match?  Because if you aren’t, too bad”!  She raised her gloves.  Penny smirked, “Oh, I’m ready!  I’m always ready!  Let’s go sweetie”!  She also raised her gloves.

         Both girls began throwing punches landing stomach, boob, and arm shots all over each other.  Both girls let out grunts and groans but knew that they didn’t want to give up.  Abigail sent a right hook to Penny which knocked her back, but she fired back with more punches, “I’ll show you!  Take that and that and that”!  She landed three successful punches to Abigail’s face, boob and stomach. 

         Abigail looked surprised, “That was impressive!  You literally knocked the wind out of me”!  She wrapped her arms around Penny and threw her to the ground.  While Penny tried to get herself back up, Abigail got on her knees and started pummeling her butt with a fiery of punches.  Penny fell back to the ground and moaned at the pan she was taking. 

         When Abigail thought she had enough, she got up and stood over her watching her attempt to get up.  She raised her gloves in victory and started bouncing up and down which also made her boobs bounce up and down as well.  Penny watched her premature celebration which turned her on a bit.  She got up and put Abigail’s head in a head lock and started to give her some head shots.  Abigail threw what punched she could at Penny in her current position.  Penny taunted Abigail, “Yeah, not so tough now, are you?!  I still have plenty of energy left”! 

         Both girls kept throwing punches and started to huff and puff do to getting exhausted.  Penny let go of Abigail and they both stood and caught there breathe.  There skin glistened with sweat and pain on there bodies.  Penny gave out a loud huff, “Man, this boxing match is intense”!  Abigail nodded in agreement, “Yeah, but I’m enjoying it and I hope you are too”!  Penny smiled, “Oh yeah, loving every second of it and I really love you”!

         Abigail smiled from ear to ear, “I love you too, Penny!  But we’re still not done yet!  Flattery will get you nowhere”!  Penny chuckled, “Okay then, shall we continue”?  She raised her gloves.  Abigail, too, raised her gloves, “Yes, let’s continue”!

         Abigail lunged at Penny putting her arm around her.  She then proceeded to put her glove between her legs and began rubbing her vagina.  Penny threw one arm around Abigail and began doing the same thing to her.  Both ladies aggressively massaged each other’s vaginas and where moaning pleasurably at the sensation.  Penny, in mid-pleasure, “Oh, Abigail!  Keep going!  Keep going”!  Abigail, also in mid-pleasure, “Penny, I’m not stopping until you stop!  I can keep going!  Wow, this feels amazing”!!! 

         Finally, both girls breathed out with a loud moan.  They both felt, bruised, horny, and tired.  With one of their boxing gloves all wet from their playful advances, they both looked at each other and nodded.

         “Let’s finish this”, Abigail began.  Penny nodded in agreement.  They both raised their wet gloves, gave it a kiss, and powerfully threw out a powerful punch that hit both there faces on impact.  Both girls stumbled back and fell to the floor knocked out.  It was a double knockout that ended that night’s fight and it sent both of them to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DING DING DING! And that's it ladies and gentlemen! Both girls are out!


	6. The Dream...The Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun and sexy night with Abigail, Penny wakes up from a bad dream confused. She soon shakes it off and suggests that a boxing ring be put in the Aerobics Room in Pelican Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The after math of a sexy boxing match! Penny has a bad dream but comes up with a good idea for Pelican Town!

         Penny walked up to the boxing ring with confidence and the whole stadium cheered as she came in.  They all paid good money to see this boxing match and they knew that they where going to get their money’s worth.  Penny entered the ring and waited patiently for her opponent to show up.  In a moment, she saw her opponent walk toward the ring.  They had there boxing robe covering their face and she couldn’t make out who it was.  When they finally entered the ring, the referee motioned both of them to step to the center of the ring.  Penny stepped forward followed by her opponent who was looking to the side and was making it hard for her to see who it was.  They both touched gloves and headed to there corners.  Penny did little punches and pumped herself up for what was to come.  When the bell rang, her opponent, still in their robe, rushed her and wound up to deliver a punch.

         Penny gasped as she woke up in bed with Abigail.  She was sweaty and confused.  “Wow, what a dream”.  She walked to the bathroom to put some cold water on her face.  “What was that all about?  I wish I knew who I was about to face”.

         The next morning both Abigail and Penny sat in the kitchen having breakfast.  Abigail felt Penny’s cheek and she gave her a small kiss, “Did you sleep well after that boxing match”?  Penny gave her a half smile, “Yeah, I slept pretty good, but…”, she began to drift off about her dream.  Abigail looked worried, “But?  What happened?  You didn’t have a nightmare did you”?!  Penny didn’t want to worry her so she thought up a distraction.  “I noticed that we where a bit more aggressive last night in our boxing match.  It got me wondering a bit.”  Abigail nodded, “Wondering about what”?  Penny took a deep breath and finally asked, “Why doesn’t your father have a boxing ring in the aerobics area?  There is plenty of room in there and it would be good for the community as well?  From what we did last night, minus the sexual stuff which I enjoyed a lot, I think boxing classes in the aerobics room would be good, healthy fun”!

         Abigail grinned at Penny’s thought.  “You know what?  I think that would be totally awesome!  With my father being a professional boxer in the past, I’m surprised that he hasn’t considered it!  When he get’s home tonight, I will make sure to pass the idea along to him!  I’m really surprised that this is something that you would want to do Penny”!  Penny had boxed with Abigail the whole weekend and was not much of a sports person, but really enjoyed what she had done the past two nights.  She came clean, “Well, as you know, I’m kind of the bookworm of Pelican Town.  People see me as this timid, meek little girl.  I figured that with a bit of physical fitness, I’ll feel good.  I hope that you will join me on this journey”?  She leaned in and kissed Abigail which made her excited.  “So, you want to do the real deal, huh?  Well, sweetheart, I’m there with you”! 

         As Penny was packing up her stuff, she couldn’t help thinking about that dream she had.  When the bell rang, she didn’t get a chance to raise her gloves.  She blinked and her opponent was right in her face ready to deal a devastating blow until she woke up.  She shook it off and packed her stuff.  Abigail handed her the trunks and boxing gloves, “Here, they’re yours now!  Since we are both gonna start our boxing exercises soon, you might as well have the proper attire for it!  You might want to was those gloves though, we made a bit of a mess with them last night”!  They both laughed while Penny packed up her new gear, “Thank you sweetheart.  I really had fun this weekend.  I just wish it would never end.  You turned me on to something new in more ways than one”!  Abigail embraced Penny tightly and began to kiss her passionately, “It was my pleasure…AND your pleasure too.  Last night felt great!  Trust me, we will have a rematch soon!  This weekend was too fun!  I’ll talk to my dad tonight and get the ball rolling”!

         That early evening, Abigail gave Penny a big hug and kiss before she left.  Abigail didn’t want to let her go but knew that she had to.  “I really enjoyed this weekend”.  Penny smiled and nodded, “Yeah, this was really the best weekend ever!  Don’t feel sad though, I’ll talk to you tonight sexy”!  With that, she started walking back to her trailer and looked back and gave Abigail a flirty smile.  Abigail smiled and closed the door, waiting for her parents to get home from there anniversary weekend.  She knew that she was going to go on a brand new journey soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the perfect weekend, but the story goes on!


	7. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail's parents are home and she springs the idea of putting a boxing ring in the aerobics room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail tells her idea to her father about putting a boxing ring in the aerobics room.

The Boxing Bonanza

 

A Stardew Valley fanfic by Izzyartistic1

 

Stardew Valley is owned by ConcernedApe

Chapter 7:  The Idea

 

              Abigail laid on her bed waiting for her parents to come home.  All the while she thought about Penny and how much she already missed her.  She thought about everything that happened that weekend and how much she loved every minute of it.  The plan, the boxing, and the countless sexual activity that they both had.

         “Man, what I wouldn’t give for just one more night with Penny”.  With that, Abigail heard the front door open and her parents where finally home.

         Abigail walked out into the living room where she welcomed her parents back.  “Hi mom and dad!  How did you enjoy your anniversary weekend”?  Pierre smiled as he hugged her, “We had an excellent weekend honey!  How was your weekend and what did you end up doing”?  Abigail gave a sly smile knowing she wasn’t going to tell her father everything.  “Well, I invited Penny over for the weekend and we just hung around, watched movies and played my favorite video game”!  Caroline hugged Abigail and responded, “Oh, you mean that boxing video game”?  Abigail nodded, “Yup!  The Boxing Bonanza”!

         Abigail and her parents sat at the table where they told her everything that they did on there anniversary weekend.  Abigail crossed her fingers and began to ask her father a very important question, “Hey dad?  I was wondering since, you know, you where a professional boxer and all, why there is a boxing ring in the aerobics room?  You run the area next t the shop!  Can’t you get a ring in there so that there is some variety”?  Pierre rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.  “You know, Abigail?  I was considering putting a boxing ring in there too!  Now that I think about it now, I’m now going to do that!  Some boxing will be good, healthy fun for everyone who wants to do it”!  Abigail got really excited to hear about this, “This is so awesome!  Thanks so much dad”!  Abigail rushed off to her room.

         Abigail closed the door to her room and grabbed her cell phone to call Penny.  She heard the dial tone and waited patiently for her to pick up.  Finally there was an answer, “Hey sexy, I was waiting for you to call me!  Did you talk to your dad about the boxing ring”?  Abigail smiled, “Can you meet me at the park in ten minutes”?  Penny quickly responded, “Oh, I’ll be there in five”!  Abigail laughed, “See you in a bit”!  They both hung up and headed to the park.

         Abigail walked up the hill and found Penny on one of the swings.  The second Penny saw Abigail she jumped off the swing and ran up to her, embraced her and they both started kissing each other.  “I’m so happy to see you”, Penny said in mid kiss.  Abigail continuing the kissing responded, “It felt like it’s been forever since I last seen you!  I missed you so much”!  After there happy reunion Abigail and Penny sat on the swings and Abigail told her the good news, “It’s official!  Dad is putting in a boxing ring!  The aerobics room is going to have so much more in it!  I can’t wait for it to be complete!  Now we can learn to do some real boxing”!  Penny nodded, “Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind doing it the way we’ve been every now and then!  That was fun AND sexy”, she said while she gave her a small kiss on the nose.  Abigail smirked, “Oh, I’m sure we can find some time to have a fun little boxing match again!  I won’t forget how we started out”!  Penny laughed, “Yeah, and by the way, I washed the gloves like you said”!  They both laughed.

         As Penny leaned against a tree, Abigail put her hand on her waist and began to kiss her.  Both girls where making out until they both fell to the ground while kissing and they started rolling through grass.  “Oh Abigail, I love you so much”, Penny said.  Abigail, on top of Penny responded, “Penny, I love you too!  You are wonderful!  You and me will be an unstoppable boxing team!  I can’t wait to get started”!  They began kissing again until they stopped and stared into each other’s eyes.  Abigail brushed Penny’s hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead, “C’mon, sweetheart, it’s getting late.  I’ll walk you back to your trailer”.  Penny sighed, “Okay”. 

         Both girls got up and, hand in hand, walked back to Penny’s trailer.  Once they got there, Abigail kissed her goodnight.  Abigail watched Penny open the door and once the door closed she made her way back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the idea is a go! Abigail and Penny meet in the park for a little celebration!


	8. A New Kind of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Abigail begin there boxing at the gym, but Abigail has yet to tell her parents about there relationship. Penny has her eyes set on something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins with Penny and Abigail at the new and improved gym! Penny finds out that Abigail hasn't told her parents about there relationship.

The Boxing Bonanza

 

A Stardew Valley fanfic by Izzyartistic1

 

Stardew Valley is owned by ConcernedApe

Chapter 8:  A New Kind of Fun

 

      Penny was being pummeled at the corner of the ring.  Countless lefts and rights where connecting to her body.  Her opponent still remained a mystery do to still wearing the boxing robe.  Penny tried to see if she could make out who was under the robe, but had to keep her guard up from all the punches she was receiving.  Her opponent gave her a stomach shot that had her gasping for air and while she clutched her stomach, she noticed her opponent duck down to deliver a powerful uppercut.

         Penny woke up from her dream in a panic.  She sat up from her bed and put her head in her hands.  “Why do I keep having these dreams?  It doesn’t make sense to me at all”.  She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning, “Better get up.  I have to meet Abigail at her house at 8”.  The boxing ring had been set up and the community had taking a liking to the new form of exercise.  Penny grabbed her boxing gear and headed to Abigail’s.

         Abigail had woken up and was excited to start her boxing with Penny.  She had really enjoyed her boxing matches with her and found her to be sexy in the gear.  She couldn’t wait to begin learning how to actually box with her.  “Man, I can’t wait to start boxing in the new ring!  And I can’t believe how many people really enjoy participating in the classes!  Penny was really on to something when she told me the idea”!  She grabbed her purple boxing gloves and made her way to the gym.

         Abigail walked into the aerobics area which was now the boxing gym.  She looked around and smiled.  She was happy to see something new happening that the community enjoyed.  She looked in the ring and noticed two of her friends where sparring in the ring.  Sam and Sebastian where throwing punches in the ring while Pierre gave each of them instructions.

         “Keep your guard up Sam!  Your letting Sebastian get in some easy shots at you!  Sebastian, Sam has a mean right hook!  Don’t loose focus and get knocked out”!  Both boys circled each other, guards up, and really tired.  They had just started boxing at the gym and where not on top of there game just yet.  Sebastian swung at Sam and it made him block his left side of his face which gave Sebastian an opening to give him a right hook that sent him down.

         Sam lied on the floor of the ring tired and hurt.  Sebastian stood above him and smiled at his victory.  He kneeled down to help Sam up, “Good try Sam.  That was a really good sparring match”.  Sam, trying to catch his breath, got up and sat in his corner, “Thanks, man.  I have a bit of training to do but I see a rematch in the future”.  Sebastian gave Sam his water bottle, “I look forward to it”!

         Abigail smirked and shook her head, “Hmp, I knew Sebastian would win that one!  Sam is good, but he doesn’t know how to block or anticipate anything”!  She sat on a bench and put her wraps around her fists.  She put on her boxing gloves and made her way to the punching bag.  She began to throw high and low punches on the bag until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  She turned around and saw Penny ready for a morning of boxing.  Abigail smiled and went in to give Penny a kiss.  Penny held up her hand as if to stop her, “Hey sweetheart, not that I’m not happy to see you, but I’m not sure if your father knows about us yet and how we feel about each other.  Did you tell him about us yet”?  Abigail sighed, “No not yet.  But I was going to soon”.  Penny looked a bit depressed by the answer, “Oh, okay.  I’m sure you’ll tell him soon”.

         Abigail gave Penny a small punch in the shoulder, “Hey, I’ll take care of it soon!  I promise!  What do you say we begin our workout”?  Penny cheered up and smiled, “Yeah, I’m looking forward to this”!  Both girls spent the morning going over basic punches and doing some heavy bag hitting.  Abigail was working the speedbag while Penny punched the punching bag.  Both girls worked up a big sweat from there workout.  Abigail looked over at Penny who was gleaming with sweat and her face was determined to keep working the bag.  “She has got me so turned on right now!  I really want to kiss her passionately”!  Abigail refocused and went back to the speedbag.  Penny slowed down with punching the bag to think about some things, “I can’t shake these weird dreams I’ve been having.  I’m boxing professionally and I’m being torn apart by an unknown fighter!  I’m so confused by this”.  She turned to Abigail and frowned, “I can’t believe she tell her father about us yet.  I would’ve thought that she had done it by now.  I don’t want to keep what we have a secret”.

         The door to the gym flew open.  Both girls stopped and saw Alex walk into the gym.  Alex was a big guy who enjoyed sports a lot.  When he heard that a boxing ring was going to be put into the aerobics room, he was more than happy with the news.  He put on a pair of boxing gloves and made his way to the punching bag next to Penny.  He began to pound the bag loudly which made Penny stopped and stared.  Abigail noticed Penny staring at Alex for a good portion of time.  She went over to talk to her and try to get her attention back to her.

         “Hey sexy!  I was wondering if you wanted to meet here tonight when the place closes?  We can jump in the ring and have a private boxing match for old times sake!  What do you say”?  Penny thought for a moment and noticed Alex look at her and gave her a smile.  Penny gave him a small smile back and gazed at Abigail again to answer, “Yeah babe!  That sounds like fun!  I miss having our special boxing matches”!  Abigail smiled, “Great!  We can meet here tonight at 10!  Think you’ll be up for it”?  Penny gave her a determined smile, “Oh, I’ll be up for it!  You better be”!  With that, she went back to beating up the punching bag.  Abigail nodded and walked away.  Penny, while punching the bag, began to watch Alex go to work on his bag again.  He looked at her and gave her a wink which caused her to blush and wink back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny has her eyes on something or someone! What could this mean? Find out soon!


	9. The Great Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny learns some techniques from Alex! It's a fun day at the gym for both of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Alex have fun at the gym!

Abigail left gym not too long after talking with Penny.  Penny couldn’t help but keep staring at Alex pound away at the punching bag.  Countless left’s and right’s where connecting.  The bag flew in many directions.  “Wow, he is amazing”, she thought.  Soon enough, he stopped punching the bag and moved to the speedbag.  Alex began rolling his fists around and the speedbag began to go.  Penny was in awe at how it was so easy for him to do something like that.  She tried many times, but couldn’t get it to work with her.

Alex turned around and noticed Penny watching him.  “Hey there, Penny!  I didn’t know you where interested in boxing”?  Penny approached Alex and smiled, “Yeah, I find it interesting.  The punches, the techniques, the fighting styles.  I must say that I’m very intrigued by all of it.  I’ve also done some matches before”.  Alex raised his eyebrows in amazement, “Really?  When have you boxed and with who”?  Penny knew she couldn’t reveal too much information about her matches with Abigail, “Yeah, me and Abigail have boxed before not too long ago”.  Alex was impressed, “Wow, I always thought that you where just a bookworm, but it looks like there is more to you than meets the eye”!  Penny blushed, “Thanks, you’re really good too.  I saw you using the speedbag and I’m pretty jealous.  I never got the hang of it at all”!  Alex laughed, “Yeah, these things are pretty tough to get the hang of, but with a little practice, you’ll get it”!  Penny gave Alex a flirty look, “Can you teach me?  I would love to learn”!  Alex smiled and nodded, “Sure, I can teach you”.

Alex had Penny step up to the speedbag, “Okay, what you need to do know the rhythm of the speedbag.  The speedbag will rebound three times for every hit.  Hit, wait for three bounces, hit, wait for three bounces”.  Penny clenched her fists ready to punch the speedbag, “Don’t make a fist.  Keep your hands open and try to hit with the fingers.  It’s a good technique for beginners”.  Penny loosened her fist and hit the speedbag.  She counted the three bounces and hit it again.  She was getting the hang of it a bit.  “Hey, I did it more than twice!  This is a new record for me”!  Alex crossed his arms and smiled, “Great job!  If you can, do a right-right-left-left rhythm, it flows much easier that way”.

Penny and Alex spent a lot of time in the gym getting to know each other better.  Alex climbed into the ring and put on punch pads, “Okay!  Now we’re gonna do some punch combo’s!  Grab your gloves and get in the ring!  Let’s see how good you are at punching”!  Penny gave him a determined look and put on her gloves, “Okay, I’ll show you what I can do”!  Penny threw many combo’s that left many loud echoes throughout the gym.  Many turned and looked and couldn’t believe that all the punches where coming from Penny.  “Wow, Penny, you’re really doing great!  Gimme a right-left combo”!  Penny gave the combo and fell right into Alex and put her arms around him do to exhaustion.  Alex and Penny stood in the ring with there arms around each other and they stared into each other’s eyes.  Once they realized how long they were holding each other in the ring, they quickly let go of each other.

Alex and Penny climbed out of the boxing ring and they both sat on a bench close to the ring.  Alex gave Penny a bottle of water, “Here you go.  I think you’ll need this”.  Penny took it and drank it down, “Thanks!  I feel much better now”!  Alex sat there and finally managed to find the right words, “Penny?  I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight”?  Penny was shocked that, of all people, Alex would ask her out on a date.  He was the most athletic guy in Pelican Town and the chances of her ever being asked out by him where slim.  Penny’s eyes lit up with excitement, “I’d love to”!  Alex smiled, “Great!  What do you say I pick you up at 8:30”?  Penny nodded, “That sounds great!  I’ll see you tonight”! 

         Penny left the gym with a smile from ear-to-ear.  She had a great day learning how to box with Alex and was asked out on a date from him.  She was having the best day ever.  Her phone buzzed and saw that she got a text from Abigail:

Hey beautiful!  Don’t forget, we have a good old-fashioned boxing match tonight at 10!  Don’t be late!  Love, Abigail.

Penny looked at the message and put her phone back in her gym bag not responding.  She was a little mad that for how long they where seeing each other, she still didn’t tell her parents about there relationship.  With that, she got to her house and was going to get ready for her night with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny accepted the date with Alex fully knowing she already made plans with Abigail! What will happen?


	10. A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Alex go on there date but Abigail is left waiting for Penny at the gym!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Alex have a good night...but what about Abigail?

Penny stood in front of her mirror wearing a yellow dress. She wanted to look good for her date with Alex that night. “I hope I look okay. I want this date to go so smoothly with Alex. He’s so cute”. She began brushing her hair and then looked up and saw a picture of her and Abigail on the mirror. She stared at it for a minute and shock her head and continued brushing her hair. “Sorry Abigail. But this is what happens when you keep our relationship a secret. I don’t have time to sit around and wait for you to let anyone know about us”. With that, she began applying her makeup.

Alex jumped out of the shower and began getting dressed. “Man, I’m so nervous. Penny is so beautiful AND pretty tough to boot! She really impressed me with her punching power on those pads today! So much for being a bookworm”! He began to button his black button-down shirt and put some cologne on. “I hope she enjoys what I have planned for tonight. A great dinner at Gus’ Bar and then a night under the starry sky”! With that, he ran out the door to pick Penny’s house.

Abigail was in her room getting things ready for her private boxing match with Penny all the while wondering why she had not gotten back to her yet. “It’s been hours since Penny has gotten back to me! I wonder what’s taking her so long? She’s usually quick to return my texts! I didn’t expect her to stay in the gym after I left. We both have been pushing ourselves so hard to be good at boxing”. Abigail took out her phone and began texting Penny again. “I hope she responds”. She continued getting ready.

Penny heard a knock at the door and rushed to open it. There was Alex standing there with a bouquet of roses. “Hey there Penny. How are you”? Penny stood there in awe at the sight of Alex. He was well-dressed and had a dozen roses for her, “Hi Alex! Come on in”! Alex handed her the roses, “Pretty roses for a pretty girl”. Penny blushed at the compliment, “Thank you so much”! She got a vase and put them in water, “So, shall we go”? Alex held out his hand and Penny took it, “Yes, let’s go”!  
They made there way to Gus’ Bar where they where greeted by Gus, “Good evening Alex and Penny! It’s good to see you! Follow me and I will show you to your table”! Alex and Penny followed Gus to a private table, “There you are! I’ll be back in a bit to take your order”! With that, Gus made his way out and Alex and Penny read over the menu’s. “So, Penny, I really enjoyed our workout this afternoon! You where really impressive in the ring today”! Penny blushed, “Thanks! Clearly, I impressed myself too! I wasn’t expecting to go all out like I did”! They both laughed and Gus came in to take their order, “Have you decided on what you wanted”? They both nodded, “I’ll have the steak”, Alex responded. “All take the salmon”, Penny answered. With that, Gus made his way back to the kitchen to prepare the meals. Penny heard her phone go off and checked it. It was another text from Abigail. She sighed and put her phone back. She reached out her hand across the table and her and Alex held hands smiling at one another.

Abigail couldn’t believe that Penny still hadn’t responded to her yet. “Where could she be? What is she doing? This is really bugging me”! She quickly calmed herself and grabbed her boxing gloves, “There’s just something about seeing Penny in her boxing gear that just turns me on! I feel bad that I haven’t told my parents about us yet. I’m afraid what they might think of us being together”. She stood there feeling very bad about how she felt. She loved Penny, but was afraid of what everyone would think of her. She quickly snapped back reality with the assurance that everything would be alright. The time was nine o’clock and she would meet Penny in the ring in an hour. She stood in the middle of her room throwing punches and getting turned on knowing Penny was going to be boxing with her again.

Alex and Penny where enjoying their meal when Alex said, “Penny? I have arranged for some entertainment while we eat”. Penny’s eyes widened. Gus came in with his violin and started playing music. Penny was in delight, “Oh Alex! This is so sweet of you”! She grabbed his hand and they both stared into each other’s eyes. When their dinner was done, Alex and Penny made there way to the exit. Alex thanked Gus for the dinner and music and paid him for his service. They both made there way outside where Alex turned to Penny, “The nights not over yet! You up for more”? Penny gave him a smile, “You didn’t even need to ask! I’m always up for more”! They both made there way up the hill of Pelican Town.

Abigail grabbed her bag and left her house. The gym wasn’t too far from where she lived, “Alright! It’s nine thirty and it’s close to boxing time! I hope she’s ready because I’m not holding back”! She entered the gym where it was empty. She had a key to get in because her father owned it. She began putting on her boxing gloves and climbed into the ring. She danced around throwing punches bracing herself for the match to come.

Alex and Penny made there way up the hill where they both sat and looked up at the stars. Penny was in awe that Alex brought her up on the hill. She loved romance and read many romance novels, she just couldn’t believe it was happening to her. “Alex? This night is so magical. I wish it would never end”, she put her head on his shoulder. He lifted Penny’s head and they both stared into each other’s eyes, he went in and gave her a kiss. They both kissed under the starry sky and embraced each other kissing each other passionately. They ended up falling to the ground and kept kissing. “Oh Alex, keep going! You’re so handsome and sexy”! Alex was enjoying every minute with Penny, “You got it beautiful”! 

Abigail looked at the gym’s clock and noticed that it was ten fifteen. She was angry that Penny was late and made her way to the exit. “She better have a good explanation for this”! She grabbed her bag and left the gym with a big slam of the door. She decided to blow off some steam by taking a walk up the hill. She walked up and began calming down. She then heard some giggling further up the hill. She walked a bit more and noticed two people making out at the top of the hill. She hid behind a tree to spy on them, “Aww, just look at those two love birds! Little do they know that they are not alone”! She began chuckling to herself when all of a sudden, she stopped and widened her eyes. The big guy was Alex and the girl he was making out with was Penny. She stood there with her mouth opened and her eyes filled with tears. Abigail started to silently cry as to not have her presence discovered, “Oh, so this is why you didn’t get back to me, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night”. She was heartbroken and made her way home sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Abigail is left with a broken heart. Penny and Alex had a good night..but Abigail, not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> The fun has just begun! Please let know if you like the story with either a comment or a kudos.


End file.
